Bio-organic Life-form (5e Race)
Bio-Organic Life-Form "When the mad doctor told me of his creation and his plans to put a human mind in it I thought he had finally lost that small bit of sanity he had left. I attempted to make the call to the authorities and one moment later.... I was looking through a window... NO it was no window i was in the doctors lab staring at him from one of his capsules. I felt odd, but good. I looked at my hands and saw not my hands but this mad mans creation. I learned he had put me inside of his creation in an attempt to make me the ultimate life-form. I am a monster, a hideous beast. I am the ultimate killer." -Billy Kendricks.....The first abomination A Bio-Organic Life-Form is a creature who at some point may have been a person or simply made up of organic parts and modified to be made stronger. Physical Description A Bio-Organic Life-Form can take on many different shapes allowing it to be made with several different species or with only one in mind. All have the same basic features. History Nothing is truly known about the Bio-Organic Life-Forms other than they are created not born, whether by a desire for power, eternal youth, or simply for science. Society Many Bio-Organic Life-Forms are indistinguishable from most of the races and can usually hide among the pubic with ease. Those who ar'T'''e considered abominations are outcasts in most of society though there are very few places that they may find more welcoming than others. They tend to stay away from the public eye but some have been known to start small encampments where they live peacefully. '''Bio-Organic Life-Form Names' Most Bio-Organic Life-Forms are given new names when created, some however choose to keep the name they were given at birth instead of upon creation. Traits Ability Score Increase: Your Strength score increases by 2 and one other score of your choice increases by 1. Age: Bio-Organic Life-Forms can live for an extremely extended period in most cases reaching up to 5,000 years or more. Some however were born with a specific purpose and have very little time on this earth, sometimes lasting only a year at most. Size: Most Bio-Organic Life-Forms are around human height and don't tend to go past medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 40 Genetic Alteration: Due to your genetic code being rewritten you no longer have the need for sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. Life Absorption: ''' You may as an action you may make a grapple check against the target, of you successfully grapple them, or you already have the target grappled, they must make a Constitution saving throw (DC 8+your proficiency + Wis). On a fail, you drain 1d6 of their HP and add it to your own as temporary HP for 1 minute. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. This can only be used once per long rest. This does not work on creature that are considered constructs. '''Energy Detection: '''Due to the energy coursing through your new body you are now capable of sensing energies given off from other people, allowing you to determine if someone is capable of casting magic or using Ki. '''Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and one other language of your choice. Genetic Appendages Due to your genetic biology being altered upon creation you may choose two of the following additions to your body. Fly: You sprout wings from your body and now gain a fly speed equal to your basic movement Claws: Your hands have deformed to the point where you now have sharp shards of bone growing from your knuckles allowing you to deal 1d6 slashing damage as an unarmed attack Smell: Your sense of smell is improved to an extreme extent allowing you to track or sense creatures within 30ft of you. Sharpened Teeth: Your teeth were made for rendering flesh, granting you the ability to use a bite attack on any opponent dealing 2d4 piercing damage. Abomination An abomination is what becomes of a Bio-Organic Life-Form when their creation is considered a failure, whether due to a simple miscalculation or an attempt to cross too many species into one physical form. When you take the abomination sub-race you lose all benefits mentioned above and gain these instead Traits Ability Score Increase: '''Your strength is increased by 2 and your constitution is increased by 2, however due to you genetic corruption you lose 1 to your wisdom intelligence and charisma '''Age: Most abominations cannot maintain their physical form for very long as the genetic corruption is draining their very life force. Most can manage to stay alive for 5 years before they completely fall apart, however it is not unheard of for an abomination to "fix" the problems that ail them Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 Life Absorption: 'You may as an ation you may make a grapple check against the target, of you successfully grapple them, or you already have the target grappled, they must make a Constitution saving throw (DC 8+your proficiency + Wis). On a fail, you drain 1d6 of their HP and add it to your own as temporary HP for 1 minute. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. This can only be used once per long rest. This does not work on creature that are considered constructs. Abominations must do this once every month to ensure their continued existence as their bodies will slowly begin to decay taking away one hit die for every day after their one month has ended, and once they have no remaining hit dice they will die. '''Languages: ' You can speak, read, and write Common and one other language of your choice. '''Genetic Corruption Due to your genetic corruption you may choose to gain two of the following benefits Fly: You sprout wings from your body and now gain a fly speed equal to your basic movement. You may only fly for a total of one minute before you must land. Claws: Your hands have deformed to the point where you now have sharp shards of bone growing from your knuckles allowing you to deal 1d6 slashing damage as an unarmed attack Sight: Your eyes have been modified allowing you to gain darkvision for 30ft, and true-sight can be cast as an action for one minute. At the end of that minute you take 2d6 necrotic damage that can not be immune or resisted in anyway. Smell: Your sense of smell is improved to an extreme extent allowing you to track or sense creatures within 30ft of you. Hearing: Your sense of hearing is enhanced to the point where any sound made within 20ft can be heard clear as day to you giving you advantage on any perception or investigation checks involving sound. Due to your increased hearing you are damaged by loud noises and are forced to make a con save (Dc 14) should you be within 10ft of anything that should explode or produce extreme noise such as a roar. On a failed save you lose your hearing for one minute while on a successful save you remain fine. Sharpened Teeth: Your teeth were made for rendering flesh, granting you the ability to use a bite attack on any opponent dealing 2d4 piercing damage.Category:Races